


Morning Kisses

by charlesworthy



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's just fluff, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: Tired boys who love each other very much





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From a writing prompt on tumblr. Enjoy! Hopefully I'll get something bigger and better up soon :)

On many mornings, Soren was the first to wake up between them.  He had many reasons for doing so – the quiet lull of early morning gave him a quiet respite from the chaos that was the day to follow; he felt unproductive (a sin, in Soren’s eyes) if he wasn’t working as much as possible; the sun was bright enough usually to rouse him anyway.  Today had been no exception, his eyes opened in response to the sun’s rays flickering through the shuttered windows.

It had stormed the night before, but judging by the soft birdsong and sounds of cicadas out the window, it had stopped some time ago.

When he’d first taken to sleeping with Ike, he had left at dawn, rising and dressing and doing things early enough that no one could tell that he had spent the night nestled in Ike’s large, warm arms.  Now, even if it wasn’t spoken about, it was common knowledge, and though Soren still felt the compulsion, Ike had coerced him in staying.

Each night since then, the sage would silently, shyly slip into bed beside Ike, sometime after he had already retired and Soren had spent some measure of time burning candles.  Sometimes, he was bold and set his hand gently on Ike’s broad chest, but other times he was barely brave enough to tuck himself into the space between Ike’s arm and torso.  Still, every morning, that was where he woke up.

As usual, Soren’s eyes opened at dawn, in a strange wide-awakeness that urged him to rise and get something done.  He found himself sandwiched between Ike and his arm.  Gingerly, he pressed his hands into Ike.  He did this every morning, and often Ike would either let Soren go or otherwise not move at all.  In either case, Soren would leave the bed.

Today, his arm tightened around the mage, who, reluctantly, relented.  He resigned to burying his face into Ike’s chest.

Soren had to have dozed off again, because he awoke to a gentle voice and the rumbling of Ike’s chest.

“Soren…”

He was not as wide awake now, a tired haze kept his eyelids heavy.  He shifted.  That was enough to tell Ike he was awake.

Ike hummed.  He moved too, wrapping both his arms around Soren’s waist.  He placed a chaste kiss on Soren’s brand, one of his favorite spots to kiss.  It was one of Soren’s favorite spots to be kissed, perhaps because each time his very blood seemed to resonate with whichever feeling Ike put into the kiss.  Every time it was warm and intoxicating, and Soren slipped into a foggy mist of warm hands and gentle blue eyes.

He gasped, gently, and Ike hummed again, amused.  “G’mornin’,” he mumbled, giving his forehead another small kiss.

“M-mornin’…” Soren reciprocated.  One of his hands slid up Ike’s chest, ghosted over his neck, and settled in his hair.  He craned his neck slowly, planting a kiss on Ike’s jaw.  “…Love you…”

He could never say it enough.  He couldn’t elaborate the warmth welling in his chest and filling him, pumping through his very veins.  He could never describe the tightness he felt each time he looked at Ike, nor the constant struggle to force back a smile every time Ike caught his gaze.

Slurring his words, mumbling his affections, felt like a disservice to Ike.

“…So much,” Soren added, as if it would help.

“Cutie,” Ike responded.  Soren could feel his face heating up.  He groaned a protest, but Ike kissed his nose and Soren could barely keep it up.

He managed to mumble something, even as he was attempting to bury his face into Ike’s shoulder.  “ … come up … “

“Mm?”

“Is that all you can come up with…?”

Ike’s arms only wrapped tighter around Soren, his lips brushing the mage’s.  It was enough of an answer for Soren, who had already known.

“I…” he began, voice still hushed by combination of drowsiness and warmth filling him.  “…could get lost in the ocean of your eyes.”

Ike made a sound that was not quite a gasp, but closer to it than anything Soren had ever heard from him.  “You got me,” he muttered.  “You win.”

A slight, small chuckle merely passed Soren’s lips, and he nestled himself closer to Ike.  “Mmhm.”


End file.
